


Весенняя уборка

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, House Cleaning, Murder, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Жестокое убийство. Слабонервным не читать =)Перевод мой и вольный, разрешение получено.





	Весенняя уборка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entrails and Brains](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351681) by nagi_schwarz. 



> Жестокое убийство. Слабонервным не читать =)  
> Перевод мой и вольный, разрешение получено.

Айя ткнул шваброй в пятно.  
\- Кишки. Миссия трехмесячной давности. Твоих рук дело. Убирай.  
Кен посмотрел на губку и ведро теплой мыльной воды рядом с собой.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- А всем он говорил, что это последствия твоей готовки лазаньи, - вставил Йоджи.  
\- Откуда вы знаете, что это я?..  
\- От лески и дротиков кишки не вываливаются, а наш рыжик тот еще чистюля. Так что это ты, - объяснил Йоджи, затягиваясь сигаретой.  
Кен вздохнул. Но тут из подвала, где была прачечная, раздался крик Оми:  
\- Кен! Это пятно нифига не отстирывается! Потому что это мозги!


End file.
